Visiting Humble Legends
by The Master of Dimensions Jr
Summary: Marnie seeks out the current Galar Champion when she notices his visits to Spikemuth were slowly declining, making her way to Postwick and learning more about him than she knew previously. Victor x Marnie. PunkBladeShipping. One-shot.


"So… this is Postwick. Real quiet place, in't, Morpeko?

Marnie looked to her small companion currently hitching a ride on her shoulders, who was currently mesmerized by the wide gorgeous horizons of the southern Galar countryside. The afternoon sun lightly grazed her pale skin with its rays. The high temperature tempted her to shed her leather jacket, but she stubbornly shook the idea off. Compared to her hometown of Spikemuth, this area was bright, warm, and full of life. Filled with herds of Wooloo and a variety of Pokémon best suited to farming the fields.

But most importantly, the humble home of the current reigning Champion of a few months, though the fact that former Champion Leon also came from Postwick was merely side trivia.

The current Dark-type Gym Leader breathed in the fresh rustic air, or at least as fresh as air in the Galar region could get, feeling incredibly relaxed and worry-free. Though compared to Galar's other towns and cities, Postwick appeared to have the best quality of air. She could totally see how a place like this can produce such an easygoing and polite young man she saw as her major rival for the title of Champion. She merely wanted to see for herself what Postwick was like as she never had a reason to travel south, except maybe to check out the Pokémon Research Lab in Wedgehurst for the sake of knowledge. She didn't even bother much with exploring the Wild Area unless it helped her with her purpose of bringing life back to Spikemuth.

Not that she needed to now that Spikemuth was bustling with activity between visiting Gym Challengers and spectators since she took over. Abandoned buildings were being revitalized. Small shops and businesses started to take root, bringing in commerce and income. And the number of outsiders soon exceeded the number of former Team Yell members in spectating her Gym battles. It also helped that the Champion himself would visit her from time to time, attracting many Challengers and sending them her way. And at every opportunity of his visits, she would challenge him to a brief match. This was their dynamic, after all. A healthy competitive rivalry with him compared to his more easygoing friendship with Hop or the initial arrogance and antagonism from Bede. Though she had yet to achieve absolute victory, she promised him that she would continue studying his battle style until victory was finally hers.

Though as of late…

His visiting rate steadily declined as his pressing Champion duties had him in other parts of Galar if not primarily stationed in the main Pokémon League HQ. Not to mention the spreading news of his active participation in the Battle Tower, hosted by former Champion Leon, demonstrating his drive to be even stronger. The noticeable absence had soon awakened another desire from Marnie. One that soon rivaled her main desire for Spikemuth's salvation and certainly more so than her trying to be better than him as dictated by her competitive nature.

And as with her previous goals, she was just as laser-focused as ever to accomplish this one.

Marnie had scheduled a day off from taking on Gym Challengers this day under the pretense of visiting the Slumbering Weald, the former resting place of the heroes of legend. While she did admit to having some curiosity over the legend of the Darkest Day, the path to the Slumbering Weald was what mattered to her the most. After all, she wasn't about to admit aloud that her true curiosity lied upon the origins of the Gym Challenger most victorious, pun possibly intended, of defeating the once undefeatable Leon.

She had planned her trip out as thoroughly as she would in her battles. Her first step had been establishing a close contact with someone she knew with direct ties to the current Champion. Former Gym Challenger and current aide to Professor Sonia immediately came to mind, Hop was all to willing to hear back from fellow former Challengers, even though he and she never really interacted much. Really, the only connection they had was through the current Galar Champion.

Hop was often in contact with his best friend and best rival, calling him to share new things he picked up during extensive periods of study. In addition, he would bug him about when he would be free so that they could have another rematch whenever there wasn't an exhibition tournament, much less another seasonal Champion Cup, being hosted at Wyndon Stadium. Hop's enthusiasm and honesty helped Marnie ascertain available free days in which the current Champion would be home. Of course, feeling a bit bad for taking advantage of him as so, she invited him to join her in visiting Postwick even though the trip was just for her, but as it conveniently turned out, Professor Sonia was working him to the bone just as the Pokémon League had been working in its new Champion.

So part of her alleged stop to the Slumbering Weald included giving his best friend his felicitations in his place.

Hop had also offered to let his best friend know of her impending visit, but Marnie had requested him to be quiet, outright explaining to him that the visit was meant to be a surprise. Though confused to why she didn't want her presence to be known immediately, Hop gave his word and added his promise that he would try to finish his assignments as quickly as he could so that he could catch up to them.

With that matter settled, the actual traveling on the designated day was not too hard to figure out. Marnie hailed a Flying Taxi to pick her up outside of Spikemuth after trusting her Gym's Trainers, the remnants of Team Yell, to watch over things while she was gone for the day. Though a couple of them insisted that they accompany her to make sure she was safe, Marnie shut the notion down immediately. Even if they claim to acting on her older brother's behalf, she wanted to be alone.

The Flying Taxi was able to take her as far as Motostoke, which allowed her and Morpeko to change their pace and ride a train to Wedgehurst Station from that point on. Though upon arriving in Wedgehurst, Marnie was at least courteous enough to visit the Pokémon Research Lab to thank Hop for his help and meet Professor Sonia herself. Citing her alibi of wanting to learn about the legends, Hop immediately chimed in and introduced her to the dauntless Zamazenta that was under his ownership.

Marnie had been aware of events that took place following the Champion Cup, from the epic story her older brother got involved in to one of the more recent tournaments that Hop managed to participate in. In the semifinal match in which he faced off against the Champion, both Legendary Pokémon made their live debut in Wyndon Stadium. That match was remembered more than Raihan's rematch in the finals that followed. Still, seeing the sturdy shield that provided absolute protection in the Darkest Day in such close proximity was an overwhelming feeling, not helped that its stares radiated fierce judgment.

She was soon sent on her way, but not before receiving Hop's bellowed recommendation to meet the other legendary hero that was under the Champion's ownership. Composing herself from witnessing one legend live, Marnie pressed forward with a quiet walk through Route 1 before finally arriving at the town of Postwick.

"Time to find his place," Marnie muttered resolutely, walking into the heart of Postwick.

She passed a number of peaceful townspeople on her hunt of the current Champion's house, all of them directing her on a straightforward path littered with Wooloo here and there. They were remarkably friendly and honest. She was unused to such hospitality, considering her own rough beginnings growing up in a dying Spikemuth as a timid crybaby before Piers gave her Morpeko. Sure, she had her brother and the fellowship of the other Spikemuth Trainers, even their unyielding support as she underwent the Gym Challenge. But there was a clear difference between Team Yell's sideline adoration and the live warmth and friendship offered by the hand of her main rival of Postwick.

So much so that she was spurred into seeking him out when his visits to Spikemuth had lessened.

Marnie soon approached a house near the end of her path that was close to leading out of town. She wouldn't have thought much about it, aside from it being as quaint as every other residential building she passed, if it weren't for a Corviknight perched on the roof acting as a lookout. It wasn't entirely uncommon to see a Corviknight in this setting. Perhaps the Pokémon had a nest nearby and was raising Rookidee. However, as she got closer to the house in question, Marnie was able to see the familiar _gentleness_ reflected behind the Corviknight's intimidating red eyes.

"Peko!" Morpeko climbed up Marnie's head and waved up to the Corviknight.

"So that Pokémon is familiar," Marnie realized.

"_Coooor_!" Corviknight cawed, stretching his wings out.

Corviknight took off into the air and descended before the Dark-type Gym Leader, looking at her expectantly. Morpeko immediately hopped off and jumped onto Corviknight's head, playfully ambling about the bigger Pokémon's body. Corviknight didn't seem to mind as he kept track of Morpeko's movements.

"You're really his Corviknight," Marnie deduced. "Then… he lives here?"

A moment's pause went by before Corviknight bowed his head genteelly before her, causing a burst of warmth to highlight Marnie's cheeks pink. Like Trainer, like Pokémon. She should've known that the same Corviknight that mercilessly took down opponents in a matter of hits and had been the Champion's go-to for Gigantamaxing was also unfailingly polite and kind.

Corviknight then took a few steps back before spreading his wings once again. Morpeko decided to stay for the ride, holding onto the tip of his head as Corviknight flapped himself back into the air and took off for behind the house he perched upon. Marnie blinked a few times in confusion before shaking her head out of the stupor and gingerly approached the house before arriving at its front door. A pair of Budew cheerfully greeted her, to which Marnie couldn't help but faintly smile and wave back to the cute Grass-types.

She heard footsteps behind the door before it opened up, revealing an older woman who appeared to be reaching middle age, yet maintained quite the youthful appearance. Aside from framed glasses, she wore a simple ensemble of a light-colored sweater, blue farming overalls, and floral-printed rain boots. Marnie immediately noticed the striking resemblance from the woman's brown hair and eyes matching his.

"Why, 'ello, dearie," she greeted. "Ah, you must be one of Victor's friends!"

"F-Friends," Marnie repeated, quickly bowing her head out of respect and to hide her startled expression. "Y-Yes, my name is Marnie."

"Aw, aren't you a cutie," the woman teased, prompting the warm pinkness to fill Marnie's cheeks once more. The young girl forced herself to face the woman while fighting down the feelings burning deep within. "It's not often a lovely girl would come over, minus Professor Sonia. Oh, but where are my manners! I am Victor's mum. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Marnie!"

"P-Please, just Marnie's fine," Marnie shook her head. She took a quick breath. She had no reason to be so nervous. After all, she was only the Champion's dear mum she was vying for approval from. Wait, where did that come from? "And… pleasure to meet you too, ma'am."

"I think I've seen your face around," Victor's mum hummed. "You're also another former Gym Challenger like he and his friend, Hop, were. You made it far in the Champion Cup, have you not?"

"Y-Yes," Marnie nodded. "And before then… We would often cross paths and battle it out. He's a real toughie. He and his Pokémon are really close to each other every time we clash."

"It pleases me to hear such praise from a fellow strong Challenger," Victor's mum smiled. "Ah, but you're wanting to see Victor, right? He's out back. The poor dear's finally caught himself a break and it's wonderful to have him back, even for just one day. Corviknight is keeping watch and warding off any unwanted company, but the sweet little Pokémon returned with a cute passenger."

Marnie then noticed her Morpeko running through the house and making her way back to her Trainer's side. She quickly climbed back onto Marnie's shoulders, chittering as though she was laughing at the aforementioned statement.

"There you are," Marnie sighed.

"Looks like you have the A-OK to visit!" Victor's mum beamed once more. "Here! Let me escort you to the back."

"Uh, right, thank you, ma'am," Marnie reciprocated the hospitality with a quick nod and followed along.

The Dark-type Gym Leader quickly glanced about the insides of the house. There was something calming about the simplistic setup of a house stationed in a quiet farming town. At her left, she glimpsed the living room, where a Munchlax was dozing off in the middle of the room. To the right was the kitchen with a Pokémon that Marnie recognized was Victor's Coalossal. He was part of the original team Victor used to triumph over Leon and claim the Champion title, but in his more recent battling appearances, he revealed to have shifted his team up a bit. It seemed to be all well as Coalossal appeared to enjoy providing power to the stove and oven, essentially helping out Victor's mum in making dinner. It was _serious_ business for him. A new calling in life, one would say.

The brief glances through the house filled Marnie's head with a myriad of thoughts, starting from what Victor's room was like. Aside from his polite demeanor and high patience, there wasn't a lot that Marnie knew about him personally. Even his Pokémon preferences seemed arbitrary as he loved all kinds of Pokémon and was said to change up his team from time to time, at least as far as she could tell. But she knew one thing for certain, and that was that he had a very special bond with his first Pokémon, just as she had her special bond with Morpeko ever since her brother gifted her to her many years ago.

She also wondered what life would be like living in a home like this, finding her face flushed over the idea that Victor's involvement might be greatly needed to know for herself.

Marnie was soon stirred out of her thoughts as she was led to the back and greeted by quite the carefree sight.

Pokémon she recognized that were on his team frequently were frolicking and lounging about, enjoying the free time afforded from all the battling and public appearances with their Champion of a Trainer.

There was Corviknight again, who stayed around to watch over the others with quiet fondness while perched on a fence. He would sometimes stretch his wings and glide over from one point to another.

She discovered the _bold_ Sirfetch'd that Victor would start off battles with appearing to stab his leek sword into nothingness.

She then noticed a Dragapult materializing around Sirfetch'd's sword, _hastily_ circling about the tip with her long tail trailing before leading her Fighting-type teammate into a game of tag and making use of her inherit abilities as part Ghost-type to slip through the ground and solid objects as to avoid getting touched by Sirfetch'd. Dragapult was quite the tricky member of his team because of her speed and infuriating elusiveness.

Marnie soon felt a powerful presence stare into her. The same exact overwhelming feeling she experienced when meeting Hop's Zamazenta not too long ago. At the far end of the yard was the intrepid Zacian, curled up _calmly_ and watching her judiciously. Snared in one of its long braids was an old Rusted Sword, its alleged signature weapon.

"Oh, don't mind Zacian," Victor's mum giggled. "Yes, it can be a bit scary as legends go, but it's also a sweetheart once you get to know it."

"R-Right," Marnie gulped.

"Victor, dear! You have a friend over!" she suddenly beckoned.

Marnie's eyes laid upon the boy whose back had been to her as he had been busy entertaining the remainder of his team. He was the same as she remembered: clad in a red three-fourths sleeve polo, navy designer denims, and brown chukka boots. She soon noticed a bouncy ball flung high into the air before it fell back to earth, inadvertently heading in her direction. Marnie quickly raised her hands up to protect her face before she felt a swift movement breeze past her. She lowered her hands to see that the bouncy ball had stopped in midair, or at least until she noticed how it stopped.

A _rash_ Cinderace had circled about to retrieve the bouncy ball she had kicked high into the air, only to skid to a stop upon discovering that someone else had already gotten to the buoyant toy before her. Upon closer look, the ball was caught by a long blue tail belonging to another Pokémon.

Marnie knew what was going on. She faced the Pokémon that saved her the fate of a bouncy ball to the face. Victor's oldest companion, regarding her with a casual look and with a hand on his hip. His Inteleon, who fought an epic battle against Leon's Charizard and ultimately claimed victory. Inteleon, who despite the cool airs he would put on befitting his kind, was just as _modest_ as Trainer.

"Marnie!"

The girl's attention was brought back to the boy she was previously looking at, who had left his spot and ran to her with a worried expression. He closely examined her face, much to her rising embarrassment.

"Ah, V-Victor?" Marnie stuttered.

"Are you hurt?" Victor asked urgently. "Did you get hit?"

"No, I'm fine, really," Marnie shook her head. "Thanks for checkin' on me though."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Victor chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Marnie noted that he wasn't wearing his gray knit cap. His short style brown hair was boyishly cute. "Cinderace really got into giving all she had in that kick. Cinderace?"

Marnie had been attentive enough to know that the Cinderace approaching her apologetically was one of Victor's newer Pokémon. If she recalled correctly, a while ago since the Champion Cup ended, Victor mentioned coming across a Pokémon Egg that eventually hatched into a rambunctious Scorbunny. That Scorbunny evolved since then and appeared to become a regular in his team alongside the other Pokémon that Marnie has seen here today, though even she knew that Victor's Cinderace wasn't as skilled or as experienced as Hop's Cinderace.

"Like I said, no worries," Marnie assured softly. "No harm, no foul."

At the supposed acceptance of her apology, Cinderace immediately perked back up and went to Inteleon, who still had the bouncy ball in his tail, and demanded he passed it to her. Inteleon then looked at Victor, who simply smiled in response. Expressing himself with a shrug, Inteleon had his tail flick the ball away, to which Cinderace proceeded to give chase and dribble around with her feet, unaware that she nearly collided against Sirfetch'd amidst his chase of Dragapult.

"Anyway, what brings you to these parts, Marnie?" Victor asked. "I wasn't expecting anyone to drop by my house. Well, maybe Hop, but even he said that Sonia's got him working overtime. And how's Piers? It's been awhile!"

"I… I actually never been to these parts before," Marnie explained. "I got the free day to visit the Slumberin' Weald and learn more about the past Galar legends. And my bro's doin' fine. Doin' his own thing now that I've gotten a handle on my Gym Leader duties."

"That's good to hear," Victor replied. "I didn't know you were interested in investigating the Galar legends. Maybe I can escort you to the Slumbering Weald?"

"I don't think it'd be necessary now," Marnie admitted. This was never really about the past legends, but more of the current legend and the boy involved in its present-day enaction. "I actually visited the Research Lab before comin' here and met Zamazenta. I think meetin' the other Legendary Pokémon is enough for me."

"Hmm, I suppose your logic's kinda sound, but let's see what Zacian thinks," Victor then waved over to the resting Warrior Pokémon.

Zacian raised its head, staring towards its worthy partner and his guest before rising up on all fours. The other Pokémon had noticed their powerful teammate gradually mobilizing into action, regarding it with a brief pause before resuming their activities. Inteleon stepped aside to allow Zacian full access to Victor.

"Whoa…" Marnie trembled, feeling the air tighten around her like before when meeting Hop's Zamazenta at the Research Lab. _This feeling… it's so suffocatin'! Am I… really impure in their eyes?_

Barely any noise came out of Zacian aside from its fierce breathing as it scrutinized Marnie. It was as though Zacian stared straight through her soul. Its eyes shifted to Morpeko on her shoulder, who appeared on the verge to switch into Hangry Mode due to hunger convenience and sensing her Trainer feeling threatened.

Marnie noticed her Pokémon's mood and mentally recomposed herself. She shouldn't give way to weakness, no matter how convenient the situation stacked against her. She might not have as much experience as her brother, but her will was strong, stronger than it ever was. She was not going to let herself be daunted by the intimidating air this powerful Pokémon had. If she wanted to become the best one day, which entailed defeating Victor, then she had to rise to the challenge and push.

Zacian relaxed and turned to the side, the test over. Marnie blinked as she no longer felt suffocated. She was further surprised when Zacian crouched down, its head pointed forward yet its eyes lingering on her and Victor.

"I think I know what Zacian wants to do," Victor deduced, grabbing Marnie by a leather sleeve. The girl held back a squeak from the impetuous gesture as she was tugged towards the Legendary Pokémon. "Get on."

"Get on?" Marnie repeated incredulously.

"Yeah," Victor assured with a smile as he moved a leg over and got on Zacian's back. "This is… Zacian's way of saying it's taking a liking to you. You said you wanted to see the Slumbering Weald, and that's what Zacian will do."

"… I-It does?" Marnie blinked, only for Victor to pat on the spot behind him for her to seat herself. "Erm, right… Cheers!"

At Victor's behest, Marnie carefully maneuvered herself to sit behind him on top of Zacian's back. Because she was wearing a dress, she had her legs dangle on the side as she quickly wrapped her arms securely around Victor's torso. Sensing that its second passenger had buckled herself in, Zacian stood back at full height.

"Inteleon, mind watching over everyone until we get back before supper?" Victor requested his longtime partner.

"Le," Inteleon saluted with a finger pointed upward, only to suddenly stumble in place when Marnie's Morpeko suddenly jumped onto his head. "Inte?!"

"Morpeko? You stayin' behind?" Marnie questioned her Pokémon's decision to leave her side. Morpeko merely waved back with a knowing look only Marnie could recognize. "Huh, aren't you cheeky."

"_Lrrroooaaarrrd_!" Zacian howled.

Marnie soon found herself holding onto Victor for dear life as Zacian leapt high into the air and bounded quite the distance into the direction of the Slumbering Weald, unable to hold back her terrified shrieks for the wild ride she was being taking for. Inteleon, Morpeko, and the remainder of Victor's Pokémon watched them off as Victor's mum took a quick peak outside from the back door of the house.

"They grow up so fast!" she sniffled.

* * *

"Marnie, e-easy there!" Victor gasped as Marnie's embrace tightened enough to cut off his air flow. "Ack!"

"T-Too fast! Too fast!" Marnie yelped, pressing her face deep into Victor's back.

"Marnie, relax!" Victor yelled back. "Open your eyes!"

Marnie did so, suddenly not as fearful as she was before. She moved her head up for a better view, taking in the fog-covered sights of the Slumbering Weald as her body became accustomed to riding on Zacian's back. The wind whipping past her felt invigorating instead of inducing fears of falling. Marnie slackened her grip on Victor so that he could breathe properly.

The Slumbering Weald was both mysterious and beautiful. Zacian leapt from rock to rock, passing over tracts of land and the forest's river. Marnie gazed in awe in every direction she could see. Filled with absolute childlike wonder, she couldn't help but point out small groups of Skwovet traveling in between trees or Galarian Weezing floating about aimlessly.

"So awesome… Hey, um, Victor?" Marnie prompted. "Where is Zacian takin' us?"

"A very special place," Victor answered. "To Zacian… and to me."

Marnie kept her head facing forward as light breaking through the Slumbering Weald's trees filled her vision. The transition from hazy to bright momentarily caught her off guard, yet the new site that Zacian took them to was just as mysterious, if not one of reverence. Zacian had slowed its steps as they approached what appeared to be a decrepit arc made of stone that was highlighted by the orange rays of the incoming evening sun. The landmark itself was formed like an altar. The stream of water to the left was tranquil. One could hear a pebble drop and ripple throughout the body of water in a matter of meters.

Zacian came to a gradual stop before the site and lowered itself for its passengers to hop off. It didn't concern itself with Victor getting motion sickness as the boy was able to handle the entire trip. Its eyes were on Marnie, who felt a bit dazed before Victor helped her off with an offered hand.

"This is… It's sacred, isn't it?" Marnie managed to ask, recovering from both the ride and partaking of the new sight.

"This used to be the resting place for the heroes of legend," Victor explained, guiding her to the arc. "You could say it's a gravesite of sorts."

"Gravesite?" Marnie repeated, confused before glancing back at Zacian. "But… the heroes… They're alive, aren't they?"

"They reawakened when Galar needed them the most, when Chairman Rose started the second Darkest Day," Victor continued. "Hop and I found the sword and shield of legend resting on the alter before us. And following this prophecy that Sonia told us over the course of our journey, we stepped up to be the heroes the Galar region needed. Because of that prophecy, Zacian and Zamazenta reawakened and helped us defeat Eternatus."

"Which you proceeded to capture and tame," Marnie filled in. "Yeah, I'm aware of current events. I recall one public appearance you tried to prove to everyone how harmless Eternatus was with a silly Poké Toy 'nd a stack 'a plates of sour-flavoured curry. Still, that's really amazin' what you did!"

"This place is special not just because we met Zacian and Zamazenta, but it is where Hop and I renewed our friendship and rivalry following the debacle with those weirdos, Sordward and Shielbert," Victor added.

"Oh, I've heard plenty of those weirdos from Piers, alright," Marnie huffed. "Caused a whole lotta trouble for the Gym Leaders. I remember Piers tellin' me to stay out of trouble 'nd all, but I couldn't stand by and watch while other people were bein' harassed by Dynamaxed Pokémon. So me and the Spikemuth Trainers took in people seekin' refuge while you, Piers, and Hop helped out the other Gym Leaders in calmin' the Pokémon down." She shook off her displeasure and replaced it with a rather wistful look. "Y'know, that makes you more of a hero than simply gainin' the approval of a Legendary. No offense to Zacian, 'course!"

"I think it might be why Zacian found approval in me _because_ I went out of my way to save others," Victor surmised, glancing at the direction of the Warrior Pokémon. "I'm still not entirely sure. So much has happened in a short amount of time. What do you think, Zacian?"

Zacian remained in its resting position, though it lifted its head high enough to give a semblance of a nod to his words.

"Heh, guess I really have a lot to live up to now," Marnie smirked.

"What do you mean?" Victor asked.

"You're a livin' legend, Victor, and I still plan on beatin' you hollow one day," Marnie declared, resolutely holding a fist close to her chest. "But not to become Champion necessarily. No. To be the worthy Gym Leader Piers and the rest of Spikemuth and Team Yell believe in me to be. And… this rivalry we have? It's somethin' really special to me, just like this place is special to you, Zacian, and Hop. I wanna treasure our bond too!"

"Well then, I won't make it easy for you either, Marnie," Victor smiled, extending a hand to the punk girl. "You're so cool and determined. You chase after your dreams no matter who or what gets in your way. And you do it in your own awesome style. Cute and composed!"

"C-Cute?!" Marnie sputtered, feeling familiar warmth spike up to her face again as she took a stumbling step back.

"Yeah, something wrong?" Victor raised a confused and concerned brow over his friendly rival's peculiar reaction.

"Y-You can't just go around sayin' things like that, especially to girls!" Marnie huffed, not bothering to hide how slowly her face was lighting up red.

"But it's honesty," Victor shrugged. "Mum always told me to be honest with my fellow men, women, and Pokémon, especially to women. And I really do think you're cute."

"Y-Yeah, but… Ugh!" Marnie turned her reddened face away in frustration. _Does he really not get it?!_

"Did I… do something wrong?" Victor pressed on, worried that he might've actually offended her.

"No, it's not you," Marnie sighed, shaking her head. "I'm bein' a real dummy right now. I haven't exactly been straight with you either."

"How do you mean?" Victor asked, waiting for a response after a long pause for Marnie to recollect herself.

"… The whole thing about wantin' to learn more about the legends?" Marnie began. "Well, it was half true. I was curious at first, I admit. But it was a convenient excuse to head your way and see you again."

"Um, there's nothing wrong with that," Victor injected, not understanding what Marnie would have to be guilty over. "I didn't expect the visit, but it's not unwelcome either."

"You're not getting' it," Marnie sighed again. Did the young Galar Champion not read subtext at all? "It was never really about the destination or even the old legends. It was to see you. I just…" She took a deep breath to calm herself. This was it. "… I miss you. A lot."

"You… miss me?" Victor repeated, realization slowly dawning upon him. "Oh… Ohh…! … Oh, dear. I am terribly sorry about this, Marnie. I've been so busy with my responsibilities, making public appearances in lots of places and pushing myself further when I'm at the Battle Tower that I haven't made time to visit you or anyone as much as I'd like. But why didn't you reach out before? We have each other's phone numbers. And with your position as Gym Leader, you could've done it anytime and no one can fault you for it."

"I'm not good with these sorts of things," Marnie looked down at her feet, embarrassed by the obvious solution being stated directly towards her. "I can't even give a proper smile to all the fans that supported me from the beginnin'. And I'd rather talk to you face to face instead of over the phone. So what was I s'ppose to say?"

"Just be honest," Victor suggested. "Honesty has always been your bread and butter, anyway. What's so different now than before when you freely spoke your mind?"

"Not every situation'll be the same, y'know," Marnie argued. "Some situations require tact, a careful approach as to not ruin any existin' friendships."

"And you were worried that you might ruin our friendship?" Victor guessed.

"Somethin' of the sort, yeah," Marnie mumbled. She was caught off guard when Victor snagged one of her hands into his own, eliciting a bit of pinkness to return to her face once more. "Huh?"

"Marnie, if I may, I highly doubt there's anything you can do to sunder our friendship," Victor promised. "I mean, you'd have to do something really bad to make me think twice on you, but I know you're not that kind of person. So you shouldn't be afraid to get ahold of me if you must, regardless of what I'm doing."

"Victor…"

"You're someone special to me, Marnie. You, Hop, my mum, Professors Sonia and Magnolia, Leon… I've even bonded with the other Gym Leaders, including Bede, and he's mellowed out a lot since running the Ballonlea Gym. So yes, I do have a bit of good word for him despite his past unpleasantries."

"Huh… you always have nice things to say about everyone, don't ya?" Marnie felt herself relax her face. "That's such a major charm point you have."

"So there's really nothing for you to worry about, Marnie," Victor assured, leaning his face close to hers as though he was looking for something. "And about giving a proper smile? You seem to have no problem doing so from what I can tell."

"E-E-Ehhh?!" Marnie gasped, inwardly wondering how many times she would be caught off guard by this boy. As this rate, she was going to be her own light source with the constant rush of blood and heat filling her face. Fortunately, she calmed down quicker than she had before taking her hands up to her face and feel her cheeks. "I think… you might be right. It… feels nice."

"I'm glad!" Victor smiled back. "I'm also glad that I helped bring that smile to you. But let it come naturally and you'll have no problem showing your appreciation to your fans. They'll really love seeing your genuine smiles when you're really feeling it."

"I… I'm really feelin' it!" Marnie exclaimed, patting her cheeks and laughing softly over the sensations.

"Well now, I'm glad we got that sorted out," Victor announced, extending his hand back out. "But before we head back to Postwick, let's promise to continue aiming high together. To use our skills to help those in need. You, as the Spikemuth Gym Leader, and me, as the Champion of Galar. And I also promise to come by Spikemuth more often, not only to bring more people to it, but to visit you and make sure you're never lonely."

"… Yeah," Marnie nodded, grasping his hand with her own. "And I promise to venture out more of my comfort zone, to open up more, and to smile more naturally. And… maybe visit Postwick often too. I like how peaceful and in tune with nature it is."

"And with Zacian the sword witnessing our vow, let's do our best always," Victor concluded, about to pull his hand out, but not before Marnie pulled in him into a surprise embrace. It felt awkward at first with Marnie holding onto him so tightly with her leather jacket somewhat complicating the angle of how to reciprocate, but Victor managed to maneuver his arms under hers. Another thing he learned about her that she was capable of great affection when she was feeling it. "O-Oh… A hug. I like those too."

"… _Thank you, Victor_," Marnie mumbled into his shoulder, low enough for him to not quite catch.

A few more lengthy seconds passed before Zacian signaled the end of their embrace by rising up to full height and making its way to the two young Trainers. Victor and Marnie looked up past the treetops to see the evening sunlight beginning to fade.

"It'll be supper time," Victor announced. "You should stay, Marnie. You and your Pokémon. Mum loves having guests over, mainly 'cause it's always quiet in our house aside from playing with Munchlax. And you can probably imagine how quieter it is since I left on my journey."

"You sure I'm not imposin'?" Marnie asked.

"One-hundred percent sure," Victor grinned. "And I'm also that sure that she'll like you."

"Huh… takin' me to meet your mum, even though I kinda met her already," Marnie muttered wryly. "Not how I thought it'd go, but it's what it is."

"Awesome!" Victor smiled again. "Let's go!"

This was fine for now, as far as Marnie was concerned as Victor helped her onto Zacian's back for the return trip. It would be best to take it slow, at least until she had a better handle on her emotions and Victor would come to his own revelation over his overly positive feelings towards her, provided that his kindness was not simply because of mere chivalrous politeness.

At least, that was what Marnie hoped would be the best conclusion to come about the longer she and Victor got to know each other better.

"… Oh, yeah. Hop says 'hi', by the way."

* * *

**Well, this is me thinking that Marnie has a low-key crush on the protagonist after playing through the game, but since there seems to be a lot supporting her and Gloria the female protagonist, I went with Victor instead. And this was also an opportunity to show off my favored Sword team, initial natures and not counting Mint use also revealed. Did you spot them?**

**No doubt there will be a continuation to this later, a holiday-themed story next as Christmas is close. I don't have much left to do with Sword as I completed the Pokédex. There's still completing the Curry Dex and rising up the Battle Tower to build a competitive team, but I'm not much of a competitive player. Hopefully, more content will be released soon, including the Pokémon found in the code but not currently in the code (the remaining Kanto starters, Alola starters, G-max Toxtricity, a number of Legendary Pokémon, etc.).**

**Please review!**


End file.
